


Lost in a Maze

by TypeA_Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypeA_Anonymous/pseuds/TypeA_Anonymous
Summary: Prompt: Stuck in a corn maze for 2-3 hours. Person 1 is CONVINCED they know the way out, but they keep going in circles. Person 2 doesn't think they'll ever make it out, and wants to ask other people for help, but Person 1 refuses.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Lost in a Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, it's characters, etc. 
> 
> A/N: First fic! During Covid I've begun to look for ways to become more creative and thought that after reading fanfiction for years, I would give it a try. I've been working on a longer angst story, but thought doing a few prompts would help. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions! 
> 
> Prompt found on "Fanfiction Prompts" on Tumblr.

“Miss. Swan, it’s been 3 hours! Can’t we just ask someone or better yet, “poof” out as you say?”

Emma gave the brunette’s hand a quick squeeze and kept pulling her along. 

“I told you, I got this! The exit is just up ahead around the corner.” 

As the couple rounded said corner, they were met with yet another solid wall of corn just a few feet ahead. As Emma quietly mumbled to herself, 

“Left…right…then left left…pass…th…right…”

Regina let out a sigh. It was Storybrook’s annual fall festival and Emma had them lost in the dwarf’s 9-acre corn maze. The blonde had found the maze’s renderings while visiting her parent’s loft one evening and had then convinced Regina that she had supposedly been able to quickly memorize the highlighted exit-route. It had taken constant whining, puppy dog eyes, and a very fulfilling night the previous night to convince the queen a quick walk through would be fun, in a fall-romantic kind of way. 

Honestly, the brunette was very proud of herself; she had been following Emma for two hours and forty minutes more than what she had been promised and she had only threatened to fireball their way out once. She really was reformed she groaned inwardly to herself. 

“Emma… sweetheart, we’re obviously lost. Let’s just…”

“I’ve got it!!!” Emma eagerly announced. 

Taking off abruptly, slightly jerking her girlfriend behind her, Emma rushed back down the pathway they had previously been in, swung a left and began practically running up the next path with the queen in tow behind her.

To think, she used to instill fear into the hearts of thousands, lead entire armies into battle, and crush anyone who dared try stand in her way, and now she was being drug along behind the daughter of her once arch-enemy, through a cornfield constructed by dwarfs, IN JEANS nonetheless. Regina didn’t even try to stop the small smile that had begun to grace her face…she truly loved her idiot. 

As the pair raced through, they began to be able to make out a gap in the wall with a large banner hung across it that read “Exit.” 

Emerging from within the maze to an open field filled with vendors selling various fall goods the blonde turned with a triumphant smirk on her face,   
“See. I told you I knew what I was doing. Hmph, and you wanted to ask for help!” 

Placing a quick peck on her girlfriend’s cheek and letting out a breathy laugh Regina responded “ I can’t believe I ever doubted you.”

“Yeah…” with a self-satisfied sigh. “You wanna do it again?” 

“No dear. I wanted to pay your father a visit before leaving for the night.” Regina grinned. 

“Isn’t he working the dunk tank?”

“Yes. Yes, he is.” An evil smirk spread quickly across her face. “Come along dear.” 

It was the blonde’s turn to be dragged off behind the once Evil Queen as they made their way through the maze of people, hands clasped together, to reach the charity dunk tank set-up across the way.


End file.
